Dia Libre
by PauPawu
Summary: tanto trabajo y problemas ya le estaban empezando a pasar la cuenta, necesitaba, desesperadamente un día para descansar, lo conseguira?/ ArgxChile / rated T por las malas palabras de Chilito / le darian una oportunidad?


**Aquí un pequeño aporte**

**No manejo mucho a los personajes y he leído muy poco fics de ellos ;'( pero aun asi lo quise intentar**

**Espero les guste ^^**

**Y no, los personajes no me perteneces, solo hago estor pro mera diversión :)**

Ya se estaba harto de la situación en la que se encontraba envuelta su país. No le gustaba para nada ver a su propio pueblo envuelto en una pelea que parecía no tener un fin próximo. Por una parte le gustaría apoyar a los estudiantes en sus exigencias hacia sus superiores, pero también sabía que no podía ponerse del lado de ninguno de ellos, él, como país debía mantenerse neutral en la disputa que se llevaba a cabo internamente en su tierra. Pero también comprendía que sus superiores no estaban dispuestos a ceder frente al pueblo y sus peticiones; de eso ya iban varios meses.

Durante todo ese tiempo no había tenido tiempo para nada, llegaba todos los días en la noche a su casa totalmente abatido después de otro agotador día atendiendo cosas de política o relacionadas con la revolución de los estudiantes, no había tenido ningún día libre y ya estaba empezando a cansarse de la agobiante situación en la que se encontraba inmerso, lo único bueno – en realidad no tanto- era que el argentino no se había aparecido a molestarlo durante lo que llevaban los estudiantes pidiendo mejoras en la educación. Si era sincero, extrañaba el no tener tiempo ni privacidad con el rubio - extrañaba los irritantes abrazos del argentino, los vergonzosos besos que lograba robarle, el sentirlo cerca en las noches y sobre todo extrañaba el no haber podido tener _intimidad_ con el aludido en todos los meses que habían pasado- pero eso jamás lo admitiría. Si bien lo había visto, no habían sido más que unas reuniones furtivas y meramente profesionales, de modo que apenas y habían hablado en todo ese tiempo.

. . . . . .

Su desempeño empezaba a decaer alarmantemente, se notaba lo agotado que estaba, y su superior un poco preocupado, decidió dejarle un par de días libres para que se repusiera y volviera al trabajo como debía ser, con más energía, era miércoles, debía volver el viernes por la mañana, seguro y tendría muchos problemas que atender debido a la marcha que estaba programada para el jueves, pero no le importo, acepto el pequeño descanso, porque realmente, lo necesitaba. Así que esa mañana se volvió a su casa, dispuesto a dormir todo el día.

Lo que no sabía, era que, la idea de darle un par de días libres no había sido de sus superior, si no de cierto argentino que la noche anterior había ido personalmente a convencer al presidente para que le diera un pequeño descanso a Manuel, debido a lo agotado que estaba, ya que si seguía así, finalmente terminaría enfermando y no podría cumplir con su trabajo, con estos argumentos logro que el castaño obtuviera su pequeño descanso. Tampoco se esperaba que el argentino lo estuviera esperando en su casa mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

Abrió la puerta perezosamente y entro sacándose la chaqueta, y tirándola descuidadamente sobre un sillón, de pronto el argentino salió de la cocina y le salto encima abrazándolo y sorprendiéndolo.

-Mi amor~ llegaste! – Le dijo apretándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos e intentando besarlo, pero el chileno lo intentaba apartar con sus brazos haciendo más difícil sus intenciones de besarlo

-¡Puta weon, que me asustai! – Le reclamo una vez que logro quitárselo de encima – ¿y qué estas tu haciendo acá?

-Che manu~ ¿acaso ya no te puedo venir a visitar? – respondió volviendo a acercarse para por fin llevar a cabo sus deseos de besarlo, pero otra vez, Manuel retrocedió.

-¿Pero como sabias que tendría libre weon?

-Fácil, yo hable con tu superior para pedirle que te dejara estos días libres… - se acerco sonriendo y antes de que el castaño pudiera retroceder lo abrazo por la cintura y levanto su mentón con una mano para poder, por fin, besarlo. Si bien el chico se resistió un poco al beso, termino sucumbiendo ante el deseo reprimido que tenia de besarlo, y respondió al argentino convirtiendo el beso en uno mucha más demandante mientras abrazaba por el cuello al rubio para sentirlo más cerca y evitar que el beso terminara pronto. Odioso aire que les obligo a separarse. Manuel no podía estar más sonrojado. – manu~ prepare el almuerzo que te parece si comemos temprano y salimos a dar un paseíto?

-B-bueno… - le dijo desviando la mirada y tomando rumbo a la cocina para averiguar que había cocinado su auto-invitada pareja.

Después de toda una tarde dando vueltas por las cercanías, entre una que otra infantil pelea -debido a que el argentino había osado besar a Manuel en público, mientras el rubio refutaba que no había nadie cerca, o que nadie los había visto- volvieron finalmente a la casa del castaño, el cual subió de inmediato a su habitación y se tiro a la cama escondiendo su cabeza contra la almohada. Martin se acerco y puso sus manos sobre los tensos hombros del chileno y comenzó a darle un masaje.

-Puta la wea, que estoy cansado… - exclamo

-Che flaquito como que estas muy tenso- le dijo subiéndose sobre su espalda para hacerle un masaje con intención de relajarlo

-mmm… -fue la escueta respuesta que recibió

-te Dare un masaje que te va a gustar mucho~- le susurro seductoramente cerca de la oreja, despertando ciertas necesidades que el chileno no había tenido tiempo de satisfacer, el aludido se dio la vuelta y abrazo con fuerza al otro juntando sus labios en un beso apasionado y demandante. El argentino comprendió de inmediato los deseos e intenciones de otro y respondió sin pensarlo, no había que preguntarle – mejor dicho insinuarle- dos veces. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa al chileno mientras este hacia lo mismo con la suya. Besaba, lamia y mordía el cuello del mas bajo dejando marcas que tendría que ingeniarse el chileno para cubrir, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo único que importaba era saciar esa necesidad del otro que habían estado acumulando por un par de meses

Afuera comenzaba a oscurecer, las temperaturas estaba bajando cada vez mas y al parecer pronto llovería, pero ambos chicos no se enteraban de nada de esto, estaban inmersos en su mundo de pasión y amor, donde todos los problemas que habían no eran nada, no existían, solo existían ellos dos, Manuel y Martin, dos personas que se amaban con locura y se lo demostraban de la mejor manera que existía y tenían toda la noche por delante para ello.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza y vio el reloj que se encontraba sobre la pared, ya eran más de las once de la mañana. A su lado, abrazado fuertemente a su cintura el argentino dormía plácidamente aun, después de todo, durante la noche prácticamente no habían dormido nada, habían aprovechado de hacer _otras cosas_… volvió a taparse bien con las sabanas y apego su cuerpo al de su acompañante, hacia frio y el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo –desnudo- del argentino se sentía agradable sobre su propio cuerpo -desnudo también-. Miro por la ventana y vio que estaba nevando… ¿nevando? En Santiago casi nunca nevaba, era una situación muy extraña… encendió el televisor para informarse sobre la marcha estudiantil que se suponía se llevaría a cabo a esas horas.

"_La marcha de los paraguas" (*)_

Los noticieros habían apodado así a la marcha que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos, el clima en la capital era extraño, en algunas comunas llovía, y en otras nevaba, de modo que la gran cantidad de estudiantes que participaban de la marcha habían asistido en su mayoría con paraguas, por esto el creativo apodo que había adquirido la protesta.

Qué suerte que ese día no tenía que trabajar, era un día ideal para quedarse acostado en compañía del rubio quien comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y le sonrió un poco.

-Buenos días manu~ -le dijo acercándose para besarlo delicadamente.

-Buenos días – respondió apagando el televisor y hundiéndose en la cama para taparse más con las frazadas que los cubrían, el argentino imito ese gesto y le abrazo aun más fuertemente.

Quizás mañana tendría muchos problemas y asuntos que resolver, sobre todo porque generalmente las marchas de los estudiantes terminaban en grandes disturbios, pero por ahora, descansaría y aprovecharía el día, ya que probablemente el problema con los estudiantes se alargarían un tiempo más.

**(*) hoy en la mañana cuando me desperté -después de una noche de lluvia en el centro- encendí el televisor y me encontré con una cosa bastante curiosa, en algunas comunas de Santiago, la capital de mi querido país, estaba nevando, un hecho que casi nunca ocurre– por no decir que en realidad nunca ocurre- estaba nevando, y en las otras comunas llovía. Como he mencionado hoy había una marcha estudiantil programada, y ni la nieve, ni la lluvia la han detenido, los estudiantes asistieron con paraguas de múltiples colores y cuando lo vi me inspire. Y por si les interesa, la marcha de hoy ha terminado sin problemas ni disturbios :D**

**Espero que pronto salgamos adelante con esta situación que nos encontramos inmersos como país :)**

**Bueno espero les guste, aunque en realidad creo que no ha quedado muy bien**

**Pero bueh… ya saben si me quieren lanzar tomates objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente o lo que sea solo vayan al botoncito azul ;)**

**Bueno, gracias por leer!**

**Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
